bookwritingfandomcom-20200215-history
Grammar
The systematic study and description of a language. *'The whole system and structure of a language or of languages in general, usually taken as consisting of syntax and morphology (including inflections) and sometimes also phonology and semantics.' *'Grammar is the system of a language. People sometimes describe grammar as the “rules” of a language.' *'Most of the people hate grammar and think it is the most boring part of learning a new language. However, we cannot run away from it because grammar constitutes the rules and framework, changing the form of words and joining them into sentences. If there are no rules, or if everybody follows their own rules, it creates problems in communication for everyone. So we can finalize grammar is an important factor to learn a new language.' Basic Grammar Rules Some of the most basic and important English grammar rules relate directly to sentence structure. Some of these rules specify that: *A singular subject needs a singular predicate. *A sentence needs to express a complete thought. *Another term for a sentence is an independent clause. Clauses, like any sentence, have a subject and predicate too. If a group of words does not have a subject and predicate, it is a phrase. If they can stand alone and make a complete thought, then they are independent and called sentences. If they do not express a complete thought, they are called "dependent clauses." An example of a dependent clause, which is not a sentence, is “when i finish my work”. So, what are the other basic rules for sentence structure? Subjects and Predicates Basic to any language is the sentence, which expresses a complete thought and consists of a subject and a predicate. The subject is the star of the sentence; the person, animal, or thing that is the focus of it. The predicate will tell the action that the subject is taking or tell something about the subject. Basic Parts of Speech Once you have a general idea of the basic grammar rules for sentence structures, it is also helpful to learn about the parts of speech: *A noun names a person, animal, place, thing, quality, idea, activity, or feeling. A noun can be singular, plural, or show possession. *A pronoun is a word that takes the place of a noun, like: “I”, “you”, or “they.” *A verb shows action and can be a main verb or a helping verb, like: “were” or “has.” Verbs also indicate tense and sometimes change their form to show past, present, or future tense. *Linking verbs link the subject to the rest of the sentence. Examples are: “appear” and “seem.” *An adjective modifies a noun or a pronoun. It adds meaning by telling how much, which one, what kind, or describing it in other ways. *An adverb will modify a verb and tell more about it, like how much, when, where, why, or how. *A preposition shows a relationship between nouns or pronouns. It is often used with a noun to show location, like: “beside”, “in”, or “on”. It can also show time, direction, motion, manner, reason, or possession. *Conjunctions connect two words, phrases, or clauses, and common ones are: “and”, “but”, and “or.” *Mention needs to be made about other types of words that are considered by some, but not all, to be parts of speech. One of them is the interjection. It shows emotion and examples are: “yea”, “hurray”, “uh-oh”, and “alas.” *Articles are very useful little words that are also sometimes considered to be parts of speech. The articles are: “a”, “an”, and “the”. Indefinite articles are “a” and “an” and “the” is a definite article. Punctuation To fully understand basic grammar rules, you also need to look at punctuation rules. *All sentences must start with a capital, or upper case, letter. *Titles of people, books, magazines, movies, specific places, etc. are capitalized. *Organizations and compass points are capitalized. *Every sentence needs a punctuation mark at the end of it. These would include a period, exclamation mark, or question mark. *Colons are used to separate a sentence from a list of items, between two sentences when the second one explains the first, and to introduce a long direct quote. *Semicolons are used to take the place of a conjunction and are placed before introductory words like “therefore” or “however.” They are also used to separate a list of things if there are commas within each unit. *There are a lot of rules for commas. The basic ones are commas separate things in a series and go wherever there is a pause in the sentence. They surround the name of a person being addressed, separate the day of the month from the year in a date, and separate a town from the state. *Parentheses enclose things that clarify and enclose numbers and letters that are part of a list. Apostrophes are used in contractions to take the place of one or more letters and to show possession. An apostrophe and “s” is added if the noun is singular and an apostrophe alone is added if the noun is plural. Read more here Category:Basics